Dawn of the Shadows
by GottaLoveThatTris
Summary: Bluekit and Shadowkit are the best of friends, until Shadowkit sees a pair of bright yellow eyes. Her sister and her grow apart, Bluekit falling for someone she shouldn't, and Shadowkit is always going to be crippled and challenged because of the fight between Windclan and Shadowclan. A prophecy of two sisters, romance, and hard packed action will rivet you. I don't own Warriors


Dawn of the shadows

By Kayla and Gwen

Chapter 1

Do you see what I see?

"Come on, Shadowkit! Look outside! There's white stuff everywhere!" Bluekit ran outside and bounded into the snow.

"It's cold!" Shadowkit complained as she took a tentative step into the snow.

"Don't be such a kitty pet!"Bluekit said. Shadowkit huffed. She took another step into the snow, and then ran towards Bluekit. She hopped from one paw to the other trying to get out of the cold stuff that littered the ground.

"Come on! It's fun!" Said Bluekit. Shadowkit thought about it. She then said with a grin "Ok i'm coming!" Shadowkit hopped in the cold white stuff. Shadowkit loved the breeze, the feel of the wind on her fur. then a drop of white stuff flew gracefully on her nose. She sneezed, and watched as Leafstorm came out the nursery. She was lithe and graceful, her muscles rippling as she bounded through the snow. Shadowkit watched as her father, Thornclaw, came back from the forest carrying two mice in his jaws. Leafstorm looked up at him, love in her eyes as she walked over to him and nuzzled him. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she was pelted with snow from behind her. Bluekit was standing a few feet in front of her, also covered in snow, as she bared her teeth at the cats who had got her covered in snow.

"Hey!" Bluekit snarled. The two older kits, Fawnkit and Nettlekit, were snickering at the sight of the two younger kits. Bluekit pounced on Fawnkit's back and motioned for Shadowkit to do the same. She paused, then leapt on to Nettlekit's tail. She bit down on his tail and he yowled and whipped around. Shadowkit's eyes went wide at the sight of the older kit. He was twice her size and triple her weight.

"Shadowkit! Bluekit! Come inside for your nap!" Leafstorm called to the kits. Shadowkit felt relief wash over her as she quickly padded away from the older kit. He glared at her retrospectively, and she hurried up her pace and dived into the nursery, where it was safe and warm from all the snow and meaner older kits. Shadowkit felt all her troubles wash away as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Three moons later: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock to hear what I have to say!" Woodstar's yowls awoke Shadowkit as she was nudged by Leafstorm.

"Shadowkit! Let's go to the meeting." Blue yowled in her ear and then she bounded off out of the nursery towards the clearing. Shadowkit yawned and followed her sister out. Larkpaw, Beepaw, and Volepaw were sitting proudly next to the great rock, their pelts gleaming.

"We have gathered here today to honor three apprentices today. They have completed their training and are ready to receive their warrior names. Larkpaw, please step forward." Woodstar said as Larkpaw leapt up on the Great Rock.

"Larkpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Larkflight. Starclan honors your courage as we welcome a full member of Thunderclan."  
>Shadowkit watched as Beepaw became Beeclaw and Volepaw became Volewhisker.<br>"They're so lucky." Bluekit muttered. Shadowkit nodded in agreement, they were really lucky. Shadowkit turned as she saw a pair of two yellow eyes they were not from the Thunder clan no they were unfamiliar like different. Bluekit looked at Shadowkit and snapped "Hey the party is over here look!" Shadowkit refused and sneaked away from her family and slithered through the crowd to the yellow eyes. Then something jumped out and pinned Shadowkit and hissed,she mewed. Shadowkit waved her paws around trying to hit the tabby to get away. He just stared at her like Shadowkit was a kitty pet

He stared at Shadowkit, curious and mad. He swooped back in the bushes and ran like something was calling him.

The next day :There was something about that tabby. His yellow eyes. Shadowkit thought she knew him. She heard something from outside the nursery. Bluekit and Shadowkit poked their heads out to see "Hey Mommy what's is Volewhisker and Beepa-I mean Beeclaw doing?" asked Bluekit. "They are practicing." said Leafstorm. "For what?" asked Shadowkit. "War…." A straight face. She wasn't kidding. Bluekit and Shadowkit knew "War" was not good.

The next day Bluekit and Shadowkit woke up to a bloodcurdling scream they looked around for their father and mother.

"Leafstorm!" Bluekit bolted out of the den with Shadowkit not far behind. Shadowkit's eyes went wide. Bluekit grabbed her scruff and started yanking her back to the nursery. Windclan cats were flooding through the entrance of the camp. Bluekit pushed her into the den and shoved her deep into the nest. Spikepelt burst into the nursery and pushed them further into the nest. Bluekit yelped as three Windclan warriors came into the den.

"Keep your paws up, aim for their muzzles, and don't get killed." Spikepelt muttered to them. Shadowkit looked towards Bluekit, her eyes wild and her pelt fluffed up. She hissed as the Windclan warriors were smirking at each other. She leapt at one of the warriors, his eyes going wide. Shadowkit and Spikepelt looked at each other, then pounced at the others. The warriors met them halfway, and Shadowkit froze. She watched, almost in slow motion, as the cat leaped at her. She was going to die, she knew it. She closed her eyes as she felt claws meet her pelt.


End file.
